


You Always Bring a Bluer Sky

by quietwandering



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: Being with you, no matter where, sunlight breaks through
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	You Always Bring a Bluer Sky

**Author's Note:**

> All my Moz/Johnny WIPs fics are so long, and all my other ideas are so complicated. I just wanted to write something really easy and soft and short. Set somewhere around 2013. 
> 
> Title is [Miracles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxKyBoYFUz4) by Pet Shop Boys

Neil flipped pensively through a copy of an old Shostakovich biography that had been laying around unread in his bag for weeks now. It hadn’t really been holding his interest, being mostly full of things he was already familiar with or didn’t care enough to read about, and he found himself setting the paperback down on his lap after about half an hour, watching people pass by on the street below their hotel window. 

“Chris, could you grab another glass of wine for me?” Neil glanced back towards the bed curiously when he heard an odd giggle in response. Chris was leaned against the headboard with an incredibly stupid grin on his face, looking greatly pleased to be hanging a spoon off the tip of his nose. “I see you’re busy. I’ll fetch it myself then.” 

Another peal of laughter had Neil unable to hold back his own smile after a few moments though. “Yeah, this is my new thing. It’s gonna be a real hit, I think. 's cool, innit?” 

“Hm,” Neil murmured, walking to the fridge to get the wine out. They didn't have any proper glasses so Neil regrettably had to use one of the paper cups. Dreadful. “If you say so. Though...I believe there’s probably much better uses for spoons.” 

“Nah, mate. This is it, this is where it’s at,” Chris said, laughing again as the spoon fell into his lap. “I mean, little polish on me showmanship obviously, before we take it on the road.” 

Neil went to sit on the edge of the bed with his cup, swirling the wine in thought. “Well, it certainly might be more entertaining than you dressed up like a disco ball.” 

“Oi!” Chris said indignantly, with a smile so bright Neil felt a little blinded. God, how he adored that smile and all the happiness it made swell up inside of him. “You love it. Makes me all sparkly like, you said.” 

“True, true,” Neil agreed, nodding. “You’re quite... _flashy_ in it, let’s say.”

Chris laughed so hard he fell sideways onto the bed. Neil smiled at the sight and watched as Chris then wriggled over to affectionately press his face into his side. “You’re just jealous you didn’t get to wear it. Too strong a look for you, innit? Looked much more sensible in that hat of yours.” 

Setting the wine on the nightstand, Neil let himself reach down to rub Chris’ shoulder. “You just have the advantage of looking good in anything. It’s unfair, really.” 

“Oh, flattery’ll get you nowhere, laddie,” Chris said with an overly serious tone, and Neil had an urgent need to lean down and kiss him breathless. “You want something, you gotta prove it. Gotta show you really need it.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I can,” Neil said softly as he let himself stretch out on the bed, tugging Chris up alongside him. “More than sure. Come here.” 

Their lips met with a much cherished familiarity, and Neil cupped Chris’ cheek reverently with the arm not trapped under him, fingertips brushing along Chris' temple. Neil would never tire of the way their mouths moved together, the way their tongues pushed and pulled at one another, and the soft moans Chris made as he concentrated would always make him shiver in excitement. 

Without much need for tantalizing foreplay, they let themselves rub against one another in their own intimate rhythm. Neil wasn’t going to bother with their clothes, but Chris, always so mindful, at least pushed their pajamas out of the way. Which was fair, as Neil didn’t plan on getting up after they were done. He’d just fall asleep and complain about it in the morning. 

When Chris had gotten them situated he swung his leg over Neil’s own, and that allowed their hips to meet in a much more pleasurable way. Neil sighed appreciatively and wrapped his arm around Chris to bring him in for another kiss. “This is always so good, Chris. Every time you touch me. It’s incredible.” 

“I’va lotta practice,” Chris said with that warm smile still in place. “This is another one of my things, y’know?” 

“Me versus spoons -- how am I to compare?” Neil could hardly stop the laugh bubbling out of him at the absurdity, even with the immense pleasure coursing through him. “Such lofty expectations I must contend with.” 

“I never said I was an easy lover,” Chris mused, holding Neil still as he rocked them together a little harder. Finally their laughter tempered down into moans, and Neil clung tighter to Chris as he began to come, pressing appreciative kisses into Chris’ neck for a long while afterward. 

Chris cleaned them up some before they moved under the blankets together, and Neil settled in behind Chris in a comforting embrace. The warmth of the man lying beside him, his partner of so many years, was still such a comfort. It always would be, Neil imagined. “Good night, Chris.” Neil whispered the words into the nape of Chris’ neck, nuzzling into him.

“Night, luv. Sleep well.” 


End file.
